Business Dealings
by Tulipunainen
Summary: Hitsugaya, rich and powerful CEO struggles to cope with his less than stellar assistant, Kurosaki Karin. Karin struggles with her boss from hell, the women of high society, and keeping up with the ever changing corporate world. HitsuKarin
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any rights to Bleach or its characters, I make no profit from this story.**

**A/N: Okay this is the revamped version of Business Dealings. All the chapters have been reread, some story elements added, other's removed. I would recommend old readers just giving the new versions a look over, because a few things have changed. I hope I've made this story much more enjoyable and smooth to read, a lot of little details have been tweeked to make for a better flow. **

**Language is used as a plot point in this story, for easy understanding Japanese dialogue is **_italicized. _

**Without further ado, Business Dealings v2.0.**

* * *

_"Kurosaki!"_

_"Ne, Gaki?"_

Despite the fact the Hitsugaya Toshiro was nearly two years older than his assistant, she still insisted on referring to him as 'Brat'. When Hitsugaya Toshiro had come of age, he had taken his rightful place as chief executive officer of his family's conglomerate, Hyourinmaru Industries. His mother had died when he was a small child. His father followed soon after, grief over the loss of his wife.

Hitsugaya had been raised by the servants; they had been more like Aunts and Uncles to him than employees. There had been tutors, teaching him the ins and outs of the corporate world. Old associates, teaching him the rules of high society. When the time came, he was more than prepared to handle the task set before him.

With fame and power, came a long list of never ending menial chores. When he took over the company, his office came with his own personal assistant, Kurosaki Karin. The Kurosaki family had been in the employ of the Hitsugaya family for generations; Kurosaki Isshin had been one of Hitsugaya's mentors as a child. Karin, however, had lived a free life before her employment, completely ignorant to the fact that she had a role to play in the lifestyle her family had kept for generations. Her life had undergone a total overhaul when Toshiro rose to power. Not only had she been told she had to serve a complete stranger for the rest of her life, but she had to move to America.

The current Hitsugaya had decided to follow the latest trend for Japanese businesses, moving corporate headquarters to New York City.

_"Kurosaki iron this. I need it for a meeting."_

Karin had been in his service for little over a year, and the move to America had taken place only three months ago. Since then, stocks had shot up, but that was definitely not something Karin cared about. She still hadn't quite adapted to America yet, and her English was choppy at best. Hitsugaya indulged her by speaking Japanese to her when they were alone, but it was a very strict rule that only English would be spoken to, or around guests.

Karin greatly disliked life in America, she missed playing soccer with her friends, she missed being able to get everything at a vending machine down the street, she even missed going to school. She was sick of her boss, 'Kurosaki iron this. Kurosaki get that mended. Kurosaki where's my coffee, file this, pick up my dry cleaning, I'll be taking lunch in my study bring it up to me.'

Oh how she loathed him. Him and his white hair, what was that about anyway? He had white hair and teal green eyes, like the waves of the sea, what kinda Japanese kid looked like that?

_"Hitsugaya here"_ she opened the door unceremoniously and noticed her boss was in a meeting, he gave her a warning look and she searched her mind for the English words she needed. The guest, she recognized him, tattoos, and scars. Hisagi or something, he ran a demolition firm, big money.

"...Coffee." She mentally slapped herself as she closed the door, for not being able to form a sentence; really it was one word, _anata no_. What was the English word for _anata no_?

Your.

She hadn't been able to remember that.

Hitsugaya sighed and sipped his coffee, too hot. Again.

"Your assistant, she's new to this lifestyle?" Hisagi grinned.

"Yes, she ran around like a low class hooligan before coming into my service. Her English is atrocious. I apologize for the interruption Mr. Hisagi."

"I'm surprised you keep her on your staff, Mr. Hitsugaya."

"Yes, well, our ancestors made a contract a long time ago, and I can't quite bring myself to dishonor it."

Hisagi gave the other man a skeptical look.

"Also, her sister is a fantastic cook."

_"Yuzu!"_ Karin called walking into the kitchen looking for her sister. Unlike herself, Yuzu had been training at her job since she was 7. Yuzu was the sous-chef in the Hitsugaya manor kitchen. The kitchen was large, up to industrial standards and fully staffed. All the staff at the manor were live in staff, a total of 78 staff members, eating 3 meals a day. Not to mention Hitsugaya's far too frequent grand diner parties, hosting more than 500 people at once, the kitchen was always a flurry of activity_. "Yuzu. Where's Yuzu?"_

_"Karin-chan!"_ A voice called, and Karin turned to see her twin sister carrying a mixing bowl whisking its contents enthusiastically. Yuzu's brown eyes shone, her light brown hair peaked out messily from beneath her chef's hat.

_"Hey Yuzu. Listen can you do me a favor?"_ Yuzu nodded, continuing to whisk. _"I need help with my English."_

_"No problem Karin-chan. You know I'm always here for you. I'll see you after I'm done preparing dessert. Upstairs in an hour."_ Karin smiled; she could always count on her sister.

Karin looked at her reflection in Yuzu's full length pink princess mirror; her sister had such girly tastes, it made Karin laugh. Karin adjusted her black hair, she would have to cut it soon, it was falling onto her shoulders now, and was becoming very tiresome to care for. Her steely eyes scrutinized herself, working for Hitsugaya was bad for her, her skin was getting oily and she had lost weight. She didn't look creepy skinny, not yet at least.

_"Karin-chan."_ Yuzu entered the room, flipping on the overhead light and momentarily blinded her twin, whose eyes had adjusted to the moonlight that spilled in through the patio doors.

"So why do you need help in English?" Yuzu asked her twin in perfect English. Yuzu had always been a faster learner then Karin. Much more capable and dedicated. She sat cross legged on her bed across from her twin, smoothing the pink bedspread.

_"Ano_...I make an foor-"

"I made a fool," Yuzu corrected.

"I made a fool of myself, in meeting of Hitsugaya."

"I made a fool of myself in Mr. Hitsugaya's meeting." Yuzu smiled patiently.

_"Mou Yuzu, I'll never get this."_

"Repeat." Yuzu persisted. "I made a fool of myself in Mr. Hitsugaya's meeting."

"I made a food of myself in Mr. Hitsugaya's meeting."

Yuzu snickered, giggled, and finally fell backward off her bed from laughing at Karin.

_"What?"_ Karin snapped. Yuzu sat up and tried to stop laughing.

"Foo-d." She pantomimed holding a bowl and lifting a spoon to her mouth. "Foo-l." She made a silly face.

Karin blushed realizing her mistake. She vowed she would not quit until she had mastered this English thing.

Toshiro sat in his office, handmade Italian shoes resting on his desk while he reclined in his chair. It had been a long day. He pulled his phone out of his desk drawer, no plans this weekend. Perhaps a trip was in order. He would, of course, take his favorite assistant. He rolled his eyes; he wished his assistant had been anyone but the moody Kurosaki girl. Had it been her sister his life would have been so much easier; Yuzu was intelligent, talented, proficient in English and dedicated to her job. Karin was a bumbling ninny compared to her sister.

Hitsugaya sat and grumbled about his misfortune while adding a trip to Hawaii into his calendar.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who came back to read, and all the new readers, thank you all so much. I hope you liked the revamped first chapter, the next eight chapters will be posted over the next few days, because I have them prepared, and want to release chapter ten, finally, after two years. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**~Tulip**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any rights to Bleach or its characters, I make no profit from this story.**

The part of the job Karin hated the most was, waking the 'date'. Well known socialite, and party animal, Matsumoto Rangiku was sprawled out on Hitsugaya's bed. Hitsugaya himself had gotten up hours ago; he was in his study designing hostile takeover bids or whatever he did in his spare time.

"Good morning. I have your clothes ready from the dry cleaners; Mr. Hitsugaya has a car waiting outside that will take you anywhere you would like to go."

_"Ne?"_ Matsumoto muttered, groggily looking around.

"Good morning. I have your clothes ready from the dry cleaners; Mr. Hitsugaya has a car waiting outside that will take you anywhere you would like to go." Karin repeated. It was one of the few English phrases she knew well; she had mastered it in fact, within her first week of employment. Hitsugaya was quite the playboy it appeared.

Matsumoto grunted and waved her away. Karin hung Matsumoto's clothes on the back of the door and gave the woman some privacy.

Hitsugaya had migrated from his study to his office, which meant he was in a meeting. Karin sighed, English.

Toshirou was in fact in a meeting with Hinamori Momo, vice-chair of the Aizen Company. Aizen was a ruthless business man, and he owned one of the very few businesses larger than Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya had put on his best face for Hinamori. This meeting was important.

"I doubt you came here to talk about our childhood exploits." Toshiro chuckled; he and Momo had played together as children, their families had been close associates before they were even born.

"You would be right Hitsugaya-kun. I'm here to discuss" a knock at the door interrupted the petit brunette. Hinamori did her best to look unruffled.

'Karin.' Hitsugaya sighed, praying she wouldn't embarrass him too gravely. "Enter."

Karin walked in looking ever so proper in a navy blue dress suit, she smiled politely.

"I have your coffee here Mr. Hitsugaya; may I offer you anything Miss Hinamori?"

Toshiro almost spilled his coffee in amazement, not only did Karin look professional, and sophisticated; she had conversed in perfect English. If he had not seen it, he never would have believed it. Hinamori declined any refreshment, stating she didn't plan on being long. Karin bowed her head and exited.

"What a nice assistant you have." Momo commented dryly, adjusting her pale blue bun cover. "Now back to the matter at hand. Mr. Aizen has"

Karin walked to the end of the hall, opened the door to the staircase and slumped against the wall, she knew she was ruining her suit and Yuzu would ream her out for it, but that was a small matter. She tried to steady her heartbeat and calm her breathing. She had been so nervous. She never got nervous. She had played soccer against high schoolers when she was 11 and wasn't at all nervous. She had never been nervous for her high school entrance tests; even meeting Hitsugaya for the first time hadn't made her nervous. Seeing Hinamori Momo in that office had made her so nervous. Her hands shook, and she had to fight for deep, full breaths. She had no idea what it was, but something about the young business woman unsettled her on the deepest level.

Hinamori had left, it had been an hour since Hitsugaya's last cup of coffee, and he was due for another. He pressed the button on his phone to call Karin, he doubted she even had her phone on her person, she rarely did, but he tried it anyway, he needed some coffee.

A beeping startled Karin, she flinched, and then realized she had completely spaced out while eating her rather bland pasta. That was what happened she made her own lunch. The beeping continued, damn phone thing, it was so annoying, this is why she always left it in her room. "How do I turn this thing off?" She muttered, flipping the device around in her hands.

"What?" she snapped. Having practiced her English so much the night before, she used the foreign language without even noticing.

"Coffee." Hitsugaya growled. He was a beast when he didn't have his coffee. Karin leapt up from her chair and ran into the kitchen.

"Coffee!" She screamed charging into the kitchen, within 30 seconds a cup of coffee was in her hand and she hurried out of the kitchen back to Hitsugaya's office.

"Karin-chan I'm so proud of you, speaking English." Yuzu beamed clapping her hands together, stars dancing around her head.

Karin managed to sprint to the office without spilling a drop of the precious coffee. When she arrived, she noticed the office was empty. He was in his damn study again! She took off running down the hall.

"Here you go Brat." She said, placing the cup on his table.

"Your English has improved." He stated simply, ignoring the insult attached. He sipped his coffee, savoring the wonderful warm liquid; it invigorated him and made him more agreeable, if only very slightly.

"I was up all night practicing." Somehow it had helped exponentially and all her lessons suddenly stuck, she could speak English with ease.

'I must be a genius.' Karin thought proudly. "While others were up all night with other things." She had always made it clear that she disapproved of frolicking with the women of New York. He still wasn't sure why he put up with her insolence.

"Do as your told Kurosaki. My personal business is no business of yours." He muttered. "But I hate to wrongly accused, especially by someone like you, so I'll tell you, I didn't sleep with Matsumoto last night."

"Huh?" Karin questioned.

"Jeez Kurosaki are you stupid?" Hitsugaya growled. Then she saw the thin white blanket on the black leather couch. She approached and folded it before he could ask her too.

"Then why was she sleeping in your bed?" She snapped, not willing to give up her fight.

"She followed me home last night." He dismissed easily. "Apparently I look like an old friend of hers, she was drunk and kept following me, yelling things I couldn't understand. She was so upset I couldn't just leave her on the street, so I gave her a place to stay, and I slept up here. It's rude to let a lady sleep on the couch, you know."

Karin was slightly shocked by her boss's chivalry.

"Whatever." She muttered turning to leave.

_"Oi_, Kurosaki, you, and I are going to Hawaii this weekend." He called after her.

_"What?"_ She screamed, in her shock she switched back to Japanese, _"I can't. Not this weekend. Wait why do I have to go?"_ She asked suspiciously.

_"Who else will answer my phone calls while I'm surfing_?" He asked mockingly. _"No more arguments Kurosaki. I said you're going, so you are going."_

Karin inhaled, ready to argue.

"You may leave now." Hitsugaya replied icily in English, letting her know the conversation was no longer personal, but professional, and on professional ground, she had no footing. Karin left the office deeply pissed off.

It was only four o'clock, Yuzu was preparing for dinner, and she couldn't be bothered at the moment. Karin wandered to her room dejectedly.

_"But it's my birthday."_ She sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any rights to Bleach or its characters, I make no profit from this story.**

* * *

"What! That's not fair! You have to tell him, I can't celebrate our birthday alone." Yuzu exclaimed getting as close to anger as the kind hearted girl could.

"I tried Yuzu, but you know how he is." Yuzu had decided that an English only policy would be put in place for all conversations between herself and her sister, not that Karin had any problem keeping up. "We'll just have to celebrate when I get back."

"But, our birthday. We always spend the day together; we've never been apart on out birthday!" Yuzu was tearing up.

"I'm so sorry Yuzu. I tried, but if I don't do what he says, then we'll be separated for good." Karin whispered, Yuzu was all she had now, she couldn't be separated from her, and they needed each other.

"No! I can look for a new job too. Who cares if you get fired, it's our birthday!" Yuzu declared.

"Yuzu!" Karin snapped, "I know you don't want to leave, you have a good position in that kitchen, and you have a good team, I will not allow you to give that up, it's one day, please be strong."

"Karin... I'm sorry I was being selfish, I still get to celebrate it with Dad, and you have to celebrate with Mr. Hitsugaya."

"I'll be fine. I don't really want to have to celebrate with Dad." Isshin had once been a brilliant man, the head researcher on a ground breaking team. Unfortunately, when his wife had died he went off the deep end. It was rare to ever see him outside of his lab.

"Oh Karin, he's not that bad. A little odd, but still." Yuzu chuckled.

"Whatever, he is a crazy old man." Karin huffed.

* * *

_"Ichigo."_

_"Ne Rukia?"_ Kurosaki Ichigo responded sitting on the floor tuning his guitar, eyebrows furrowed in concentration beneath his orange hair, he hadn't touched his guitar in ages and was having some trouble getting the thing back in working order.

_"Your sisters' birthday is this weekend isn't it?" _Kuchiki Rukia questioned laying on a grand king sized bed, deep red satin sheets caressing her skin, her black hair splayed out, violet eyes curious.

_"May... oh shit! It is!"_ Ichigo cried, jumping up in a panic. Rukia simply sighed and picked up her cell phone.

_"Two tickets from Tokyo to New York."_ She quickly made the arrangments with one of her assistants, while Ichigo smiled and lay down beside her.

_"What would I ever do without you? My precious Yukihana."_ He whispered as he pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

"The proposal?" A tall man with auburn hair asked his vice chair.

"Yes Aizen-sama, I have passed your proposition along to Hitsugaya-kun."

"His answer?"

"Give him time." Momo reported. "He says a merger between Aizen and Hyourinmaru; especially through these means is something he needs time to consider."

"Well that's no good." Aizen sighed.

Momo looked at the floor, she had failed him. She felt a pang through her chest.

"If I were in his position, I would have leapt at the chance."

Momo glowed; her boss had just paid her a wonderful compliment, nothing else mattered.

"Aizen-sama."

* * *

Karin headed down to dinner with Yuzu; they would take dinner in the formal dining room, since no guests were present. This was a common practice at Hitsugaya manor, and Toushirou didn't mind, some days he would even join his staff for dinner. The twins entered the dining room and Karin heard a feminine laugh that clearly didn't belong with the staff. Her eyes scanned the room looking for the intruder.

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_ Karin yelled, forgetting the golden rule of only speaking English to the guests.

Matsumoto sat calmly at the table and touched her ear lightly.

_"Is that anyway to speak to a guest in your home?"_

_"This isn't my home, I just work here."_ Karin said, ignoring the fact that she did in fact live at the manor _"Now tell me why you are still here when I gave you strict orders to leave this morning." _Karin fumed.

She would be in so much trouble it Toshiro found out, despite the grand parties he would throw all too often, he never really enjoyed company. Especially when he didn't know they were visiting.

_"Oh! You asked me to leave. I don't speak English you see."_ Rangiku smiled. Karin slapped her forehead.

_"Geez. Ok well Matsumoto-san I think you should leave now before that brat discovers you and fires me."_

_"Oh but I like it here."_ Matsumoto smiled. Karin realized this would be a difficult task, Matsumoto Rangiku had grown up in high class society, she was used to having everything she wanted, just because she wanted it. Removing her from the property would be a challenge.

_"Matsumoto-san."_ Karin repeated slowly, trying to keep calm. Just then she heard a voice outside,

"Mr. Hitsugaya." One of the staff members opened the door for his boss; Karin panicked and shoved Matsumoto under the table, and dove after her, clamping a hand over the woman's mouth.

"Miss Kurosaki." Toushirou nodded to Yuzu, who was looking worriedly under the table. "Are you alright?" He asked her, wondering what was so interesting under the table.

"Oh!" Yuzu looked up at him suddenly, "Yes, yes. All good here, sir. Just seen a mouse." She began stamping her foot on the ground near the table cloth.

Karin had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming, she held up a red pulsing finger, Yuzu stomped surprisingly hard.

Yuzu placed her hand behind her head and laughed awkwardly. Toushirou said nothing and walked away. Perhaps it was a good thing Yuzu wasn't his assistant after all.

_"He's gone."_ Yuzu whispered lifting the table cloth and looking at her twin.

_"Then why are you whispering?"_ Karin asked at full volume, crawling from under table. _"Well if we feed you will you leave?"_

Rangiku placed a hand on her stomach. _"Alright."_ She sighed.

_"It seems the brat feels like eating in the dining room today, that means we have to eat in the kitchen."_ Karin mused.

Toushirou was discussing with the head chef the menu for the next few weeks when the three women crept in, the head chef made a motion to call Yuzu over, she quickly put a finger to her lips and he scratched his forehead to disguise the act. Hitsugaya took no notice.

_"Mou that was close."_ Karin sighed sitting on a rickety chair that she had used to make her private dining room.

She usually ate meals at a different times then the rest of the staff, because she was busy during the typical meal times, making appointments for her boss and sorting his mail, bills, personal letters, marriage proposals, death threats, invoices etcetera; so she made her own dining room in the back of the kitchen so she could be close to Yuzu, and refills.

"Yuzu! Boss wants to see you!" Called Shino, one of the line cooks.

_"Shit! Yuzu! Apron."_ Karin panicked. Yuzu tossed her an apron and mixing spoon which Karin shoved in Rangiku's general direction. Not understanding what to do Matsumoto sat there dumbly. Karin sighed very annoyed and very stressed and she pulled the older woman out of the chair, threw the apron over her head, shoved the spoon into her hand, and tied the apron before pushing her to the counter.

Hitsugaya came around the corner and seen Karin was with her sister.

"Miss Kurosaki, I just wanted to inform you that I will be away this weekend, so you don't need to worry about my meals." Matsumoto looked at the spoon in her hand and wondered what to do with it. Why would someone eat with such a big spoon? It seemed a little ridiculous.

"I know sir, Karin has informed me. I also," she was interrupted by a series of loud bangs. All three turned to look at the woman standing at the kitchen counter banging a wooden spoon against the cookware hanging over head.

"Matsu" Karin yelled, then realized her mistake, "...mi-san." She finished uncertainly looking at her boss. "I know how much you like music, but now isn't the time." Karin laughed nervously grabbing the woman's hand.

"Yes well, that's all I wanted to say, please tell the rest of the kitchen staff." Hitsugaya finished, glancing at his assistant worriedly then leaving.

The Kurosaki twins breathed a sigh of relief.

_"He really didn't recognize you. He thinks I'm crazy, but he didn't fire me."_ Karin laughed, she would take crazy over unemployed any day. Yuzu passed Matsumoto a plate of pasta, and the woman greedily began eating.

_"Now eat and get out."_ Karin ordered. Matsumoto mumbled something in the affirmative.

After escorting Matsumoto to the door, and making sure she left this time, Karin was releived. She wouldn't be getting fired because of that woman. There were still twenty thousand other ways she could be fired, but she felt accomplished having thwarted one.

Suddenly, her jacket vibrated.

"Hello?" She asked politely, you could never know when important people would call.

"Hello, my name is Chiyuki Hoshino, secretary for Mr. Sousuke Aizen. I'm calling to book a rather unorthodox outing with Mr. Toushirou Hitsugaya."

Karin grunted in the affirmative and listened. A wicked grin slowly taking over her face.

"Thank you Miss Hoshino. I'll make sure put this in the schedule, yes very well, tomorrow at 4, yes, yes, not a problem. Alright thank you, good bye."

Karin hung up and laughed. Tomorrow, Hitsugaya was going paintballing with Mr. Aizen. She checked her watch. Almost coffee time, what a wonderful time to tell him.

"Kurosaki what did you do!" Toushirou screamed.

Karin smirked and calmly repeated herself.

"Mr. Aizen's secretary called me asking to set up an outing with you, I decided since Mr. Aizen is a very powerful person, and you're currently in talks with Hinamori, you would not want to turn him down, he asks that you meet him tomorrow afternoon at four, at the paintball place on thirty third street, sorry I can't recall the name, with a team of seven people, for a rousing game of paint ball."

"Why would Aizen want to play paintball?" Hitsugaya mused.

"Everyone's got their hobbies." Karin shrugged. "Have you decided on a list of team mates? I should make these calls as soon as possible." She smilled sweetly.

"I can't think of any of my associates who would have time to play games." Hitsugaya scoffed.

"I will put the team together then. Now you should get some rest, paintball isn't as easy as sitting at a desk all day." She drawled before making her exit. Oh how she would look forward to tomorrow's activities. She knew just who to call.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any rights to Bleach or its characters, I make no profit from this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Paintball chapter! I've broken up my chapters differently in this draft, so when I finish posting all the revamped chapters they might not equal nine anymore. I've been trying to make individual chapters longer, so even though the numbers don't match, the whole story is still there.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Karin stood in the lobby, with Yuzu, waiting for the all-star team she had assembled to arrive.

"My darling Karin! I'm here to help you!" Isshin declared flying through the front door. Isshin worked at Hyourinmaru hospital, which was conveniently located across the street. The medical division was by the far the largest division of the company, due to the fact that 25 years ago Hyourinmaru had drastically changed direction when Toshiro's mother fell ill. The company stopped producing weapons and instead became primarily a medical research company. One part hospital, where they trained new doctors and nurses, the other a world class research lab, this is where Isshin worked.

Karin stopped her father's joyful romp through the happy fields of parenthood with her fist.

"Karin-chan, I wish you would stop doing that to your father. I'm losing the will to continually reset his nose." A woman wearing a white lab coat entered after Isshin, her long hair was braided and hidden in a white scrub cap. She smiled, in what she probably thought was a nice way, but it came off as unsettling.

Behind her was a man with straw blond hair, and a white and green hat that shadowed most of his face. He carried a cane, but walked easily without it. It was almost like he thought it was a fashion statement.

"Hey Uncle Kisuke." Karin waved; he wasn't her real uncle, but close enough. He had helped to raise her, before he left Hyourinmaru to pursue a solo business. "Sorry Dr. Unohana. It's kinda a reflex really." Unohana smiled softly, and reset Isshin's nose before continuing upstairs to drop off her monthly reports.

"I'm sure Dr. Unohana doesn't mean to be so creepy, but she really scares me." Yuzu muttered. Karin nodded mutely. The head doctor had always given her chills.

"So Uncle Kisuke, where are the others?" Yuzu smiled. 'The others' referred to Shihoin Yoruichi, whose relationship with Urahara was rather unclear to Karin, and her niece Soi Fon. As well as Jinta and Ururu, two kids who by unknown means came into Urahara's care.

"Waiting in the car." He declared with a grand flourish of his folding fan. Karin rolled her eyes; as much as she loved her uncle he was a bit too ridiculous for her tastes.

"So I think that's everyone." Karin announced counting on her fingers.

Herself.

Urahara.

Yoruichi.

Jinta.

Ururu.

Soi Fon.

Hitsugaya.

Whenever he decided to join the group.

That was seven.

"Um Sir I'm sorry but you can't do that." Stuttered the meek doorman, Ryunosuke.

_"Ah shut up!"_ Karin knew the voice instantly.

_"Ichi-nii." _This day was headed downhill fast.

_"Onii-chan?"_ Yuzu smiled. _"Why aren't you in Tokyo?"_

_"I came to visit my little sisters."_ Ichigo grinned.

_"Urrraggg!" _Karin yelled out of frustration. Of course her brother had to come all the way from Tokyo, and make her feel even worse about the whole leaving on her birthday thing.

_"Karin-chan! Such an inarticulate exclamation of frustration. I'm sorry I have neglected you throughout your all too important teenage years. Here, jump into your father's loving arms!"_ Isshin cried. Karin punched him again, this time in the solar plexus.

_"Karin-chan, you shouldn't be so rough on your poor father." _Urahara chided.

_"You want some too Uncle Kisuke?"_ Karin threatened, holding her fist up for visual reference. Urahara promptly ducked behind Ichigo. He smiled, waving his fan over Ichigo's shoulder. The universal sign for 'Naw I'm good'.

Kuchiki Rukia strolled into the lobby looking just as beautiful and graceful as Karin remembered. She smiled and greeted the family.

_"Why is Kisuke here?"_ Ichigo asked.

_"I just got a brilliant idea!"_ Urahara beamed with a flourish of his fan_. "How about Ichigo and Kuchiki-san join us today? I'll just send Jinta and Ururu home, I'm sure there are more chores they can do."_

_"Join you in what? I don't like you making all my decisions!"_ Ichigo demanded.

_"Shut up, Ichi-nii!"_ Karin yelled.

_"Oh! I just remembered I left my juice in the car. Excuse me." _Rukia curtsied and ran out the door, leaving the bickering family.

"Kurosaki! What did I tell you about speaking Japanese to the guests?" Hitsugaya demanded coming down the stairs into the lobby. He was dressed casually, something Karin rarely got to see; he was always wearing suits due to his many meetings. She hated to say it but he looked mildly attractive in a dark long sleeved shirt and designer ripped jeans.

"This isn't a guest, he's my brother." Karin snapped, in her anger forgetting who it was she speaking too.

Ichigo did not understand the words, but could understand the condescending tone the new arrival had used toward his sister. He would stand for it.

_"Hey you! Who do you think you are? You can't talk to my sister like that."_ Ichigo continued to rant angrily at the white haired man.

Toushirou tried to calm the angry orange haired man down. It didn't work, soon they both stood there screaming at each other in two different languages, completely unintelligible to all the observers, and even to themselves.

Rukia danced in between them, restraining Ichigo with her small body, smiling up at Toushirou, sipping from the grape juice box in her hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hitsugaya. My fiancé doesn't speak English very well." She said in her diplomatic voice. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia; we're here to visit my future in-laws."

"It's rude not to call ahead Kuchiki-san." Urahara joked. Again, Rukia smiled at Toushirou.

"We would have called ahead, but it seems all your calls go through Karin-chan, and we wanted this visit to be a surprise, you have my apologies for the sudden intrusion."

Toushirou stared in shock at the woman in front of her, he muttered some sort of forgiveness. The Kuchiki's were one of the oldest and most power families in Japan, having had ties to the Emperor in ancient times. Rukia was the younger sister to the current head of the family, Byakuya: as well as a world renowned dancer. There had been talk of her falling in love with a man from a servant family, though he never knew it was one from his house. He was also aware the Kurosaki Ichigo had left his employment five years ago, but never bothered to concern himself with it, they weren't slaves after all.

"Well then Miss Kuchiki, enjoy your stay here at the manor, I must apologize for being a bad host, but I am on my way out. As Mr. Urahara suggested you may join us, if you wish." He extended the offer simply to be polite he never expected her to accept.

"Where are you headed?"

"To play a game of paintball."

Rukia's eyes lit up.

"We would love to join you! I could use a work out after sitting on a plane for hours." She turned to Ichigo and quickly explained the situation to him in Japanese. Ichigo was thrilled to have a chance to hit the rude white haired man, so he agreed.

_"Excellent."_ Urahara smiled with a flourish of his fan, _"I'm driving."_ He declared before turning and ambling out of the building.

After some confusion with Jinta and Ururu, the team was on their way. As it happened Yoruichi was driving; Urahara didn't have a licence.

_"Did you enjoy your visit with Isshin?" _Yoruichi asked offhandedly.

_"Oh yes it was just grand. So great to see old friends."_ Urahara laughed, waving his fan around once again.

Yoruichi and Urahara sat in the front seats of the Mercedes Benz GL-class, Rukia, Ichigo, and Soi Fon in the first row, and Karin and Hitsugaya in the back. The ride was awkward for everyone; the car carried a significant air of oppression.

When they arrived at the location, a sleek black car sat in front of the entrance. The doors opened in synch, and a party for four stepped out. Aizen, Hinamori, and two strangers.

_"Aizen."_ Hitsugaya greeted, _"I thought the plan was teams of seven?"_

Aizen smiled,

_"Four is all I will need."_

The group stood ready, all feeling the annoyingly smug vibe Aizen was emanating.

_"Allow me to introduce my team."_ Aizen _smirked "Myself, Aizen Sousuke. My vice-chair Hinamori Momo."_ He indicated the small woman who looked very determined. The corporate tycoon then indicated the man on his right, a tall man with silver hair, squinty eyes, and a sneer planted on his face. Rukia shrunk back slightly, recognizing him immediately.

_"Rukia?"_ Ichigo whispered to his shaken fiancé.

_"I know him. He was an associate of Nii-sama's. He always scared me."_ Rukia replied, never taking her eyes off the silver haired man.

_"Ichimaru Gin."_ Aizen announced smugly. He then indicated to his left, a black man with his hair in dreads, wearing large white sunglasses and an orange scarf_. "Tousen Kaname."_

Soi Fon gasping involuntarily.

_"What's that Miss?"_ Gin drawled.

_"Nothing."_ She replied firmly.

_"It was somethin'."_ Gin insisted.

_"Nothing, just he, he's blind."_ Soi Fon muttered indicating Tousen.

_"Do not think that will stop me."_ Tousen replied simply.

_"Well now, shall we get started?"_ Aizen smiled, showing his famous 'warm hearted public face'.

_"Yes."_ Hitsugaya nodded, walking towards the building.

Once inside, the experience gap between the teams became horrifyingly apparent. While Toshiro's team wore rented gray jumpsuits and held five year old rented guns; Aizen's team came prepared with sleek black outfits and hard plastic armor. State of the art gun in hand, Ichimaru couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him.

_"Mr. Hitsugaya. How about we make this more interesting. Let's make a wager."_ Aizen grinned.

_"Alright. What do you want?"_ Toushirou asked, he had nothing to lose, and if he did lose he could just buy back whatever he lost.

_"I'll put my Aston Martin, up against that katana you keep over your desk. I know that Hinamori-kun really admires it."_

Momo looked up at her boss, a large smile on her face.

_"You would do that for me Aizen-sama?"_ Aizen nodded warmly.

_"So what do you say Mr. Hitsugaya?"_ Karin noticed a significant delay in her boss/worst enemy's response.

_"Deal."_ He announced harshly.

Karin gathered the group for a short pep talk.

_"Even though they're"_

_"Vastly"_ Urahara supplied. Karin shot him a look.

_"More experienced then us, that doesn't mean that their better. We're smarter."_

_"Potentially."_ Urahara again.

_"We're gonna have to work as a team."_

_"If we're going to survive."_

_"Shut up Uncle Kisuke."_

_"Give it a rest Kurosaki. I can handle this."_ Hitsugaya muttered breaking from the circle and putting his mask on, preparing for battle. Karin rolled her eyes also breaking from the circle to follow him.

_"Whatever you say boss man."_

_"Rules."_ Tousen stated as everyone filed into the combat area_. "Once you're hit, you are out. Raise your hands and that is the signal that you are out of the match and can no longer be shot at, nor can you shoot. Anyone cheating will be instantly removed from the game. The winner is the team that eliminates all players of the other team. Masks must stay on at all times, no exceptions. Let's try to keep this civil."_ Tousen then turned and put his mask on, indicating the beginning of the match.

Karin dove behind an inflatable yellow barrier, not bothering to worry about the others; she knew they could all take care of themselves. Well maybe Hitsugaya couldn't but she really didn't care about him. She kinda hoped he got shot where it hurt.

Carefully peaking over the edge she fired on Ichimaru who quickly dodge rolled out of the way and making a shot at her. Karin, being rather smart, in her own opinion, ducked and took off running for a new hiding place.

Suddenly she heard screams of surprise and pain. The dark haired girl had just ducked around the corner when she too was attacked. She stared at Hinamori, who was smirking victoriously, then she stared at the red paint smeared on the front of her jump suit; finding it looked startlingly like blood. Karin stared dumbly before slowly raising her arms and walking off the field.

When her team's safe area came into view she was shocked. All six people stood there; Ichigo yelling angrily at the other team; Rukia looking very offended; Urahara looking ever so carefree; Yoruichi was grinning, enjoying the competition; Soi Fon looking at Yoruichi sheepishly; and Hitsugaya looking pale and sullen.

_"How did we beat you? That's what you're thinking."_ A voice behind Karin sneered. Gin couldn't help but smile when she whirled around, just as expected.

_"It's quite simple."_ Aizen smiled joining his teammate. _"Hinamori-kun is a tactical genius." _He grinned resting a hand on said genius' head. _"Knowing you no more than five minutes she planned six different courses of action that each of you could take. With you all so disorganized, we only needed to follow the simplest plan. Victory was ours in less than five minutes."_

Karin had a new appreciation for the man in front of her. He had a reason to be so smug, she seen that now. She kinda wished she was on the other team.

_"Fine."_ She snapped _"You know what? One more round. I will prove to you that you don't know us. No matter how much of a genius she is."_

Aizen smirked; it was intriguing, how a little girl, no older then seventeen would have the audacity to yell at him like that.

_"Alright."_ Aizen smiled holding out his hand. Karin grabbed it and shook it decidedly.

_"Deal."_ Then she stalked back to her team.

_"Okay listen up. I bought us a second chance and you are going to work your asses off to make sure I don't look like an idiot. Now here's the plan. We have to make choices that we would never make, we have to"_

_"I don't need your help Kurosaki. I can win this on my own."_ Hitsugaya growled with more venom than usual, turning to walk away.

_"Hey!" _Karin screamed jumping in front of her boss and slapping him as hard as she could_. "Do you want to keep that precious sword of yours? Don't think I don't know how important it is to you. Now if you wanna keep it you have to listen to me, do as I say and we have a chance of winning this thing. If you wanna be all macho then go right ahead and lose."_

Karin really had no idea why she was so invested in the situation, she told herself it was her inability to accept loss, but that just didn't feel true. Maybe it was seeing Toshiro so distraught, maybe a little piece of her had grown attached to the man and wanted to help him.

She wished someone could have slapped her for thinking that.

_"So listen to me. This is my plan."_

_"We go in. I start hitting people hard in the face, see where it takes us."_

Karin 'accidently' fired a bright purple shot into Urahara's leg before continuing her explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any rights to Bleach or its characters, I make no profit from this story.**

* * *

Soi Fon was hiding behind a barrier with Karin, who had decided at buddy system was a good idea, especially given everyone's independent natures. Karin was focused on tightening her CO2 canister when she noticed the young Chinese woman looking at her intensely.

"What?" Karin asked nervously.

"I just admire how dedicated you are." Soi Fon shrugged while twisting around and taking a shot, barely missing Tousen; the pair took off to a new hiding spot, both well aware that Tousen was listening for them.

'Alpha.' Karin mouthed; Soi Fon answered with a sharp nod before Karin rolled out and fired on Tousen. Soi Fon stealthily slipped out the opposite direction and while Tousen was distracted with all the loud exaggerated movements Karin was making, Soi Fon shot him in the arm.

The blind man slowly raised his arm, surprised and angry at the same time as he walked off the field. Karin went in for a high five but her partner merely smirked and returned to battle.

Hitsugaya looked at his position, wishing to be anywhere else in the world. Not only had he been partnered with Kurosaki's crazy brother, who had no concept of stealth; but the target in his area was Hinamori Momo.

He hadn't wanted to confront her, well not in a way that involved guns at least. They had been like siblings, and maybe he had a small crush on her when he was child. A very small crush.

Armed with the knowledge that his partner would never be able to land a shot on Momo, he knew it would be up to him. He would not -could not- lose.

He watched Momo skulk around, waiting for the right moment, he knew how fast she was, and what an excellent marksman she was. It was mildly frightening how such a perfect warrior was packed into the petite body of a business woman.

Hinamori knew she was being followed; it was obvious, her stalker made far too much noise. The eldest Kurosaki, she was almost sure that it was him behind her. She didn't bother with him; perhaps Ichimaru would take him out for her. She was on the hunt, looking for Hitsugaya. She would show him she didn't need to be taken care of anymore. She was strong enough, and he should leave Aizen alone, he didn't steal her, he helped her.

She would find him and show him how powerful she was.

Urahara lounged in the corner of the playing room, gun resting lightly on his knee; he hadn't been allowed his fan here, which left him in a foul mood.

He had already taken out the silver haired man, Ichimari or something like that. He had just wandered into his line of sight, totally oblivious, so of course Urahara would tag him.

Yoruichi, his partner, was wandering around somewhere; it had been a while since she had been able to participate in something so crafty; she was going to make the most of it.

Rukia was alone, having an odd number, teams of two didn't allow everyone to have a partner, and teams of three were too dangerous, so she elected to go alone. So far she hadn't come across anyone; she had witnessed Karin and Soi Fon's takedown of Tousen and was quite impressed by both the skill and the teamwork. Her suit brushed against the inflatable barrier and she froze, if anyone was around they would have heard the noise.

Footsteps. Behind her. Spinning around and dropping to one knee she fired at her pursuer. She missed. A sharp pain in her shoulder and a smirk from Aizen Sousuke told her it was over. Rukia raised one arm dejectedly and walked over to her safe area.

Ichigo had seen Rukia walking with her hands up, neon orange spot on her shoulder, and he swore revenge on Aizen.

There was the opportunity. Hitsugaya fired.

Hinamori heard the distinct pop of a paintball taking flight. Sighing internally she twirled around as fast as she could, she heard another pop. She had sincerely hoped someone would take the Kurosaki off her hands before she had to take action; she was saving it all for Hitsugaya. Easily evading the first bright coloured orb she raised her gun to fire, before stopping dead. In front of her stood not the eldest Kurosaki, but Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" She whispered before the silver paint exploded all over her mask.

"I commend you." Karin heard the familiar smug voice ring out. Craning her neck she could glimpse Aizen speaking to Hitsugaya. Ichigo darted into her line of vision, yelling some crap about revenge. Aizen shot him without even pausing to look at him. Karin sighed at her brothers antics.

"So why did you say you admired me?" Karin asked her partner, they figured they would take a break and let the others take care of things; they still had five teammates, all very capable.

"I already told you; because you're so dedicated."

"To what?"

"To him." Soi Fon motioned to Hitsugaya, still locked in a heated conversation with Aizen.

"No I'm not. I just hate losing."

"Bullshit." Soi Fon deadpanned. "When you are told your life was intended for one person, you want to give that person all you had to give."

Karin looked at her partner puzzled.

"Why do you talk about it like you know?"

"Because I do." Soi Fon answered cryptically before running off.

"Yeah okay then. Really Uncle Kisuke do you know any normal people?"

'You want to give that person all you have to give.' The words rang through her mind as she looked back at the active battle scene.

"Shit." Karin spat, leaping into action.

"I commend you. You managed to shoot Hinamori-kun. That's very rare; so far I am the only person who has. Though I suppose I lose that title now don't I Mr. Hitsugaya?" Aizen smiled, using his public face again.

"I suppose you do." Hitsugaya muttered.

"You know I'm really quite amazed, that you could shoot a dear friend like that in cold blood."

"It's freaking paintball Aizen. It's not like I really shot her." Hitsugaya snapped, what was this man trying to do?

"Really? Well this thing in my hand here sure feels like a gun. You pull the trigger and it fires ammunition like a gun. If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck and quacks like a duck; what is it?" Aizen raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

After all the gun/duck talk, Hitsugaya was completely expecting Aizen to shoot him. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. Instead he heard everyone's favorite female Kurosaki yelling at him.

"Eyes up _Gaki_!"

He opened his eyes to see Karin flying in front of him, taking a neon green hit to the shoulder before skidding to the ground a few feet away. Aizen was clearly confused by the scene and Hitsugaya took that opportunity to quickly fire three shots at the man, all three made contact, a neat line of neon splotches down his left arm.

Aizen grinned and raised his hands.

"You got me." Aizen smiled, walking calmly to the safe area. "And you may want to reconsider where your loyalties lie."

"Kurosaki? Are you alright?" Hitsugaya ran over to his fallen assistant. Karin sat up and shook her head lightly.

"A-okay, Captain." She smiled.

Toshiro was suddenly stuck with the realization that she was rather pretty when she smiled, and also rather silly looking covered in paint.

"Let's go home." Karin said, standing.

"Does anyone know where Yoruichi is?" Rukia asked coming around the barrier.

* * *

"Well that was eventful." Karin sighed leaning her head on the window as Hitsugaya drove his new Aston Martin home. He had taken Karin with him because she needed to get back to work and going with him would be faster than letting Urahara drop her off.

After finding Yoruichi a few fields down, in a game she deemed more to her skill level, Urahara announced he was talking everyone for pizza.

Karin made a joke about not being a pee wee hockey team.

Hitsugaya used the comment to trick her into going back to work.

"Certainly was." Toushirou had a lot to think about; the look on Hinamori's face; why Karin took the shot for him, giving him the winning glory; why Karin even cared so much as too demand a second round; Aizen's cold blood comment; his mind was whirling.

"Can you believe that Yoruichi? Just running off on us like that." Karin continued. "And you shoulda seen when me and Soi Fon tagged that Tousen guy; we're like a super power." She proceeded to make explosion noises and punch the air excitedly.

It was good to see her so happy, she never smiled, she had a nice smile. Without the silly paint he could really appreciate her smille. He allowed himself to think this because they were away from the manor, as soon as he was in his office it was all business.

"Maybe we should do things like this more often." He conceded.

Karin stopped babbling and stared.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked agitated.

"You would want to do that again?" Hitsugaya simply nodded.

"You do have a heart after all." Karin teased messing up his hair.

"Don't distract the driver!" Hitsugaya snapped swatting her hand away. Karin felt comfortable. Sitting with Hitsugaya Toushirou in a luxury sports car, she felt more comfortable than she had in a very long time. She was almost a little disappointed when the manor came into view.

"Kurosaki." Karin stopped halfway up the drive way and turned to look at her boss. He held the car keys out to her looking away.

"Hanging your car keys isn't in my job description." She retorted, and then wondered what actually was in her job description.

"I'm giving you mumble mumble." Karin blinked in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Mumble mumble mumble."

"Speak up."

"I said I'm giving you the car!" Toshiro yelled, breathing heavily.

Karin pointed at herself in shock, just to make sure.

"To me? You're giving me the car?"

"Yes Kurosaki I'm giving you the car." He seemed to be over his shyness.

"Why?" she asked softly, he had never given her anything besides lectures and government mandated pay cheques.

"Because I already have fifteen cars." He paused and looked away again. "And you earned it." With that he threw the keys at her and walked past her quickly inside.

Karin looked at the keys in her hands, stunned, and then a small smile broke out on her face.

"Now I just have to learn to drive."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any rights to Bleach or its characters, I make no profit from this story.**

**A/N: Silly chapter ahead!**

* * *

"Coffee." Karin announced tiredly, walking into Hitsugaya's study.

"Thank you Kurosaki. Here's a list of thing things I want you to pack for me." He stated uninterestedly, handing her a piece of paper while busily scribbling on another.

"Pack?"

"Did you forget? It's Thursday. We leave tomorrow." He paused a moment to give her a disapproving look.

"No I did not forget." Karin lied. In all honesty she had been too caught up in her new car and her visiting brother to remember the hell trip. "I just thought you would be packing your own clothes."

"Do I do my own laundry?" He didn't. Karin sighed snatching the list and strutting away. "Thank you." He muttered, but it wasn't his usual 'thank you for getting out of my sight you bothersome woman' it was more of a genuine 'thank you for helping me'.

Karin decided she needed to clean her ears.

One suitcase. That was all he needed. Karin had figured that a man who lived in such excess would surely require at least three bags. Contrary to that belief though, Hitsugaya was a very light traveler. Very specific too. Some of the items on the list had read things like:

'My black golf shirt, the one with the white lining and the 46 on the left side.'

Karin let herself have a bit of fun, doing impersonations as she read the list out. Sometimes she was emotionally dead; other times she was the king of the whole damn world; sometimes she tried an Irish accent; sometimes she spoke like a drill sergeant. In the end, packing turned out to be quite fun.

Hitsugaya was not having fun, in fact he was having a small meltdown; he had been scribbling fragmented notes for hours. He had surrounded himself with large teetering stacks of paper. One stack of plans for how to apologize to Hinamori, another analyzing Karin's demands for a second match, yet another analyzing Karin's jumping in front of him to take the shot; this pile was at least twice as tall as the others, another pile for Aizen and all of his recent actions, and one last one for the recycling bin that was just papers he had scribbled angry tornados on.

Karin walked in with his fourth cup of coffee for the day. Had it really been four hours already? He hadn't gotten anywhere yet though, it couldn't have been four hours. She was tricking him!

"You dirty fox!" Toushirou shouted angrily, causing his assistant to jump slightly "You're trying to get off work early! You're going to run away to Guatemala. Well you know what? You don't speak Spanish!"

"Someone needs a break." The dark haired woman muttered placing the coffee down on his desk.

"I only have one coffee per hour Kurosaki."

"Could be why you're so short Brat." She taunted placing his desk clock in his line of vision showing him it was in fact one p.m.

"You changed it! Just now! I saw you!" Hitsugaya accused, taking a shaky sip of the coffee anyway. "And I'm not short!" Hitsugaya was in fact rather short for a man, true he still had a few years to grow, but he had been 5' 7" for roughly three years, and many doubted he would ever get taller.

"You are overworked." Karin told him slowly, over exaggerating every syllable so he would understand. "What are you doing anyway?" She inquired reaching for a random paper. Toushirou jumped at her and growled like a wild animal. Karin retracted her hand and put on a nervous smile.

"Okay." She turned to leave before stopping herself. "What's the story behind that sword in your office anyway?" Sitting on the sofa, Karin watched her boss change from wild dog to pensive human.

"A long time ago, one of my ancestors was a samurai. One of the forty seven ronin apparently. The sword belonged to him, he named the sword Hyourinmaru, and it has been passed down for generations. You know the usual heirloom stuff." Hitsugaya explained resting his tired eyes as he spoke.

"Why is it so important to you though?" The way he spoke about heirlooms, he didn't seem to care much for family traditions.

"I never knew my parents. My parents didn't have any brothers or sisters; it's all I have proving where I come from, it's my link to my family. It's my heritage."

"That must be lonely." Karin muttered to herself, wondering how her life would be without Yuzu and Ichigo, even thinking of life without her father was sad.

"Kurosaki, I'm done with this cup." He held the cup out to her with one hand, scribbling away with the other. Sighing, Karin gathered the cup and turned away, while she did so she bumped a stack of papers, which bumped another, which bumped another, the domino effect continued, effectively burying both people in the room.

Hitsugaya, sitting in a chair at a higher elevation then Karin was able to easily burst from the paper covering him. The muffled sounds of panic and crumpling paper told him Karin wasn't so lucky. Not up for a wrongful death suit, especially with her crazy brother still staying in the house, Toushirou vaulted over his desk and began digging out his poor assistant.

Karin felt like she was drowning, she never realized how heavy paper really was before it threatened to snuff out her life. No matter how many pieces she moved in her attempt at escape, more just kept appearing. When a pair of arms appeared in her vision she clamped on like vice and was pulled to safety.

Hitsugaya fell backwards, having anticipated Karin's weight to be more substantial, he pulled much harder then was necessary sending them both crashing to the floor.

Karin was lying on Toushirou's chest. Somewhere in the back her mind she was aware of that, in the front of her mind, however, was breathing fresh air that didn't taste like paper, and thanking every higher power she could think of for keeping her alive.

Toushirou on the other hand was very much aware of where Karin was lying. He didn't know what to do. Physical contact with, well anyone really was a rather foreign and often avoided issue to him.

"I thought I was going to die." Karin muttered to herself. Hitsugaya had once seen a man on television pat an upset woman on the back, so he very stiffly patted Karin on the back, deciding that felt too awkward he stopped and simply waited for her to move. Hitsugaya has decided he didn't like touching people one bit.

"Kurosaki!" He hissed. Nothing. Very tentatively, almost fearfully he prodded her shoulder. "Kurosaki." He hissed again, louder. "Hey. Kurosaki. Get off me."

Miss Kurosaki answered him with a very loud feminine snore. She had fallen asleep, on his chest, on the floor of his study, the contents of his desk strewn about... no it didn't look wrong at all.

Hitsugaya sighed heavily. Seeing no other solution he very gently rolled the sleeping girl off him, placing her on the couch, and retrieving a blanket from the linen closet, he covered her and tried to return to his scribbling, but his desk was far too messy for that. He paged Hanataro to come clean it up.

When Karin finally woke up she saw a familiar white haired tyrant at her feet.

"What are you doing in my room?" She had tried to sound threatening, it hadn't worked.

"The better question Kurosaki is what ever gave you the idea it was okay to sleep in my study?" Then Karin noticed she wasn't actually in her room.

"Oh. Sorry I think?" Karin groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Five o' clock." Toushirou muttered flipping the page in the book he was reading.

"What? I slept for four hours? Why didn't you wake me? This is what happens when my life is so high stress, I can't sleep at night."

"This is why we're going on a vacation."

"No, you're going on a vacation, I'm being kidnapped."

"You're hardly young enough to be kidnapped."

Karin snorted in response and jumped up, tangling herself in the blanket and falling off the couch, but she managed a graceful tuck-and-roll and righted herself. Grinning she turned to look at Hitsugaya, wondering what his impressed face looked like. He hadn't even looked up from his book. Incredibly put out Karin left the room and headed down the kitchen; it was dinner time.

_"Rangiku-san I can't believe it! That's just so sad!"_

Karin stared in shock, between being given a car, almost drowning in paper, waking up looking at Hitsugaya, and the scene before her now, the scene before her now took the cake for the weirdest of all.

_"Yuzu... are you"_ Karin choked on her words. It was just impossible, her dear sister no! I couldn't be. _"Are you drunk?"_ The raven haired Kurosaki gasped.

_"Rangiku-san was just telling me about her ex-boyfriend. He ran away!"_ Yuzu sobbed ignoring her sister's question. Karin turned on Matsumoto, who was clearly drunk as well.

_"Matsumoto-san! How could you let my sister drink? She's seventeen!"_ Rangiku grinned.

_"Yuzu-chan is a wonderful friend. Karin-chan, you should join us. I was just telling Yuzu-chan about how my ex ran away from me. It was so sad!"_ The woman then began sobbing and drinking more. Karin snatched the bottle away and glared at Matsumoto.

_"Why are you here?"_ She asked slowly.

_"I came visit Yuzu-chan."_ Rangiku hiccupped. _"We were talking about how my ex"_

_"Yeah yeah how he ran away from you. I think it's time you went home now Matsumoto-san."_

_"Oh but I don't want to go home. I was discussing with Yuzu-chan that my ex ran"_

_"I know!"_ Karin snapped.

_"He ran away! It's so saaaaaaaad."_ Yuzu lamented_. "It's just like Raku! You remember him right? The cat I had. He ran away and got ran over by a"_ For about thirty seconds Yuzu was silent, sniffing lightly _"CAR!" _She suddenly shrieked _"Sooooooo saaaaaaad!"_

_"You are going to have the worst head ache tomorrow."_ Karin sighed to herself. _"Alright you two. That's enough for today. Matsumoto-san, do what you like just stay out of trouble; I'll be taking my sister to bed now."_ Karin coaxed her sister to climb onto her back before beginning the long journey from the kitchen to Yuzu's room. _"Matsumoto-san. Why are you following me?"_

_"I'm not done talking to Yuzu-chan. You see we were talking about how my ex"_ Karin sighed and hung her head.

_"Shut up please."_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any rights to Bleach or its characters, I make no profit from this story.**

* * *

Karin woke up, sighing heavily, she had to leave today.

Snore.

Karin didn't snore, at least, not while she was awake. Slowly, very slowly and although she would never admit it, faintly afraid, she turned over to see just who had joined her in bed.

_"Wahh!"_ She exclaimed when she saw the beautiful face of Matsumoto Rangiku drooling on her pillow. _"Matsumoto-san! Why are you in my bed?"_ Karin quickly double checked that she was in fact in her room and hadn't fallen asleep in some odd place again.

_"Stop shouting. Ohhh I have the worst headache."_ Matsumoto groaned.

_"That's what happens you drink yourself stupid."_

_"Oh but I was having the most wonderful conversation with Yuzu-chan about how my ex ran away from me."_ Secretly Karin didn't blame the man. _"I miss him so much. We knew each other since we were kids, we were always together, he was the most important person in my life. Then one day he was just gone. I'm so lonely."_

The younger woman sighed again, she was very taken to sighing lately; it was hard to be mad at the woman now.

The cell phone abomination buzzed and she held it to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Coffee. And we leave in an hour, be ready in the lobby." The call ended, good thing he hung up and didn't have to hear Karin panic.

_"Dammit dammit dammit! With everything going on yesterday I forgot to pack! Ah no time, I'll have to do it after I fetch the beast his coffee."_ Matsumoto had to admit, watching Karin yelling and running in six different directions was better than TV, even if it did make her headache worse. The socialite lay down again, the bed was so comfortable.

It was Friday, Yuzu's day off; Karin called her sister as she flew down to the kitchen to retrieve the coffee.

"Uh." Yuzu answered. Karin suddenly felt guilty for calling her sister while she was so badly hung over, but she had to.

"Yuzu? It's me. Can you do me a huge favour? Yes I know you feel terrible, that's what you get for listening to Matsumoto-san. Yes I know all about her ex-boyfriend. Listen Yuzu, can you pack my suitcase? I over slept and didn't get a chance to do it, yes, yes just a few outfits and pyjamas and stuff, yes. Thanks Yuzu." She ended the call and dashed into the kitchen. "Coffee!" So the day began.

Kurosaki Yuzu stumbled into her sister's room and found Matsumoto Rangiku snuggled in her sister's bed. She ignored the woman, knowing she probably felt worse than Yuzu did herself. Pulling Karin's suitcase from her closet and setting about picking out her sister's favorite clothes.

_"Yuzu-chan. What are you doing here?"_ Matsumoto groaned.

_"Packing Karin-chan's suitcase. She's going with Toushirou to Hawaii today."_ Yuzu replied ignoring her head ache as she placed several red shirts into the suitcase.

_"I knew there was something going on between them."_ Rangiku flipped ungracefully onto her back to better watch Yuzu.

_"Oh no, nothing is going on. In fact they hate each other. Rather unfortunate, I wish Karin had a job she liked better."_

_"Yuzu-chan."_

_"Yes Rangiku-san?"_

_"I have an idea."_

"Karin-chan!" Rukia touched her future sister-in-law on the arm to assure she had the young woman's attention.

"Yes Rukia-nee?" Karin was slightly surprised to be caught in the hall outside Hitsugaya's study; not many people ventured up that direction. Ever.

"I've heard a rumour you are leaving today." Rukia stated, looking distressed. Karin hung her head in response. "So it is true. Ichigo isn't very happy right now. He's looking for you, we're lucky I found you first, so you can be prepared for when he does find"

_"KARIN!"_

"you." Rukia finished weakly as Ichigo charged down the hallway.

To most people a young orange haired man running at you full tilt would be something to, at the very least, flinch about. Both Karin and Rukia stood still waiting for Ichigo to stop, which he did, about 3 inches from his little sisters face.

_"What the hell is this Karin? Just up and leaving the day before your birthday, how does Yuzu feel about this? Did you even think about that? Have you told Dad about this? Who raised you to be so selfish?"_ Ichigo ranted his face an unnatural reddish hue.

_"It's not my choice!"_ Karin screamed right back. _"My ever so powerful boss decided it and I can't refuse him. He'll fire me, and then Yuzu will be all alone! Did you even think about THAT?"_ She challenged. Ichigo considered the point, realized he lost and then moved on to his next idea.

_"Did you tell Dad?"_

_"What does Dad's opinion count? He's always in the damn lab anyway. He has no interest in our lives, nor does he have any power to stand up to bosszilla."_ Ichigo noticed the sever bite in her sister's voice, realizing that his sisters had very much needed to raise themselves, even more then he did. Ichigo was eight when his mom died and his dad retreated, Karin and Yuzu were only four. Karin had a hard time of it, being the stronger sister, she had to make sacrifices that Yuzu was shielded from, and this trip was another sacrifice.

_"Try and have fun Karin."_ He muttered and walked away, head hung, his hands in his pockets. Karin looked to Rukia, hoping for some insight. Rukia just shrugged and hurried after Ichigo. Karin hurried away to get a quick lunch before leaving.

Hitsugaya sat in his office trying his best to tune out all the noise from outside his office, when he couldn't handle it anymore he stalked over to the door and flung it open, ready to let lose a string of nasty insults at the screaming people beyond. The hall was empty. With a huff he closed the door again and resolved to believe it never happened.

Yuzu closed the suitcase with a giggle as Karin came bursting through the door a sandwich clenched in her teeth.

"Fanks Yusu." She mumbled, when she noticed Matsumoto was still present her eyes became weary. She removed the BLT from her jaw and picked up the suitcase slowly, afraid it was rigged or something. The phone buzzed on her dresser and she picked it up, never taking her eyes off the giggling women.

"We are leaving now Kurosaki."

"I'm just" Click. "He hung up on me." Realizing she had no time to care about how rude her boss was, she hugged Yuzu and ran out the door, making a huge gouge in the sandwich with her incisors.

"It's rude to leave without a goodbye Karin."

"Dad?" Karin stopped with a jolt, looking down the hallway. She hadn't been hearing things; her father was really walking, not taking a flying leap for once, towards his daughter. "I didn't think it would matter to you where I was." She told him looking away sharply.

Isshin shook his head and simply handed Karin a small box wrapped in deep green wrapping paper; before hugging her and whishing her a good trip and a happy birthday. Then he turned back the way he came, calling back to her

"Don't open that 'til your birthday."

And he was gone.

The dark haired Kurosaki stared at the small box until she heard the horn beep outside. In a panic she shoved the box into her pocket and hurried out to the car, tossing her suitcase at the driver and diving into the back seat.

"Quite the acrobat aren't you?" Hitsugaya muttered scornfully.

Karin grinned and settled in for the ride to the airport.

* * *

The first class seats were quite comfortable, but Karin had decided she was going to despise every moment of the trip, so she kept telling herself they were over cushioned and stupid. There were kids in Africa who didn't have water and people spent money over cushioning seats in airplanes, which polluted the planet and... and that was enough negative for the moment, the flight was a few hours, she needed to conserve ideas.

"Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya mumbled from behind his magazine.

"What?" She snapped still angry about the Africans and the environment.

"I was wondering, why is your brother here anyway?"

He watched her expression sour even more.

"It's mine and Yuzu's birthday on Saturday." She told him curtly, looking away from him. Of course he had taken the window seat and she had to look at the floor to avoid starring at the people across the aisle from them.

"I see." He mused.

'Ass.' Karin thought bitterly.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any rights to Bleach or its characters, I make no profit from this story.**

* * *

When they touched down in Hawaii, Karin noted how fresh it smelled, so different from the smog of New York. The salty sea breeze teased her nose, it reminded her of Tokyo bay, of back home. They got off the plane and retrieved their bags, Hitsugaya ever so politely made her carry his. That's what personal assistants were for, after all.

"Good evening Mr. Hitsugaya." A tall Hawaiian woman smiled welcomingly and perhaps a bit flirtatiously. Two younger women standing with her placed brightly coloured leis around their necks. "Can we get you anything?" Tall-flirty-woman asked.

"Just the usual; send it up to my room." Toushirou said dismissively. Walking away, one hand in his black slacks, he cast Karin an annoyed look when she didn't follow after him immediately. His assistant scrambled to follow, the pair of suit cases banging into each other as she tried to roll them. She stopped to simply pick one up rather than rolling it, and felt a shiver. She turned slowly, face grim, and seen Tall-flirty-woman glaring pointy little daggers at her. Karin rolled her eyes and followed after her boss.

Toushirou was standing the elevator, waiting with the door open. Karin bustled in quickly and began to apologize when she was suddenly pulled very close to her standoffish employer. He wrapped is arm easily around her waist, pressing himself against her, and jamming the elevator button with his other hand. She was so close she could see just how deep the green of his eyes was, how soft his hair looked, how smooth his skin was, how inviting his lips looked, just how sexy his mouth looked as his lips parted slightly and his face drew closer to hers, and he whispered in her ear, 'Don't you dare move.'

The elevator doors closed and she was released. She was blushing, and she hated it. No one had power over her like that.

"What was that?" She shrieked, kicking him in the shin. Hitsugaya jumped and grabbed his wounded leg, biting his lip to keep from yelping.

"That was insurance." He hissed.

"I don't get it." Karin's leg pulled back again, Toushirou waved his arms telling her not to kick.

"I'm sorry! Lolukana, she's obsessed with me, she thinks we, her and I, are destined to be together, I figured I would show her something that would make her think I was with you, and then she would leave me alone." He explained hurriedly.

"Who?" Karin demanded, not relaxing her leg.

"Lolukana, the woman from the lobby." Hitsugaya held his injured shin with one hand, his other arm held away from his body like a shield.

"Tall-flirty-woman?" He nodded. A short silence followed.

She kicked him again.

"Don't ever touch me like that again." She commanded.

They reached the top of the 29 story building, and again, Toushirou didn't make any effort to carry his own bag, though watching his pitiful limp more than made up for it in Karin's mind.

There was one room on the top floor, the penthouse suite. Hitsugaya limped down the hall, as dignified as he could, towards the single door at end. He would show Karin, he couldn't be kicked, he deserved respect!

"Wow." Karin breathed upon entering the suite. There was a boatload of space, all hardwood flooring, a full kitchen, a TV the size of the wall, potted palm trees, and an indoor waterfall. Then she saw it, the bed, the big white fluffy looking four-poster with filmy white curtains.

Perfect for jumping on!

A knock on the door alerted Hitsugaya his drink had arrived, pulling his eyes away from Karin's stunned/ecstatic face he opened the door, a pleasant plump old man held the tray out to him, Hitsugaya grabbed the glass, scribbled his signature and tossed the man a twenty before closing the door. Kurosaki was jumping on the bed, that wouldn't do, she would make him look unrefined.

"Kurosaki." Bounce, bounce, bounce. "Kurosaki!" Bounce, bounce, bou- "KUROSAKI!"

_"Ne? Gaki?"_ She taunted, still bouncing.

"English Kurosaki. Will you stop that?" He spat, annoyed, swirling the ice in his drink, and sipping in to calm himself.

"Stop what?" Karin asked with mock innocence.

"The bouncing." The icy CEO seethed.

"Okay, okay." Karin sighed, flopping onto the bed, it was so soft. "This is amazing." She mumbled, snuggling in.

"Hey Kurosaki, look around." Hitsugaya dead panned. Karin looked around the room. It was still just as amazing as she remembered from moments before.

"Yeah and?"

"Do you see another bed?"

She didn't. That meant...oh no.

"You don't mean...no. I will not sleep in the same bed as you!" She yelled, pointing dramatically at him.

"Get over yourself, Kurosaki." He rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow onto the couch. "You're sleeping there."

"Oh." Well, that wasn't awkward at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any rights to Bleach or its characters, I make no profit from this story.**

**A/N: Ta-da! Holy man, I never thought I'd actually make it this far. This is all new content, first time I've ever published this chapter. I am really excited to get this out here, it's been sitting on my computer for ages and I am so happy about it. I'll stop now. Enjoy.**

* * *

The couch was very uncomfortable. The cushions were too stiff and the couch wasn't long enough, so Karin had to either dangle her feet over the edge, or scrunch up, and she couldn't sleep on her stomach, the way she usually did, which meant little sleep. After what seemed like endless hours, she rolled over again and noticed the clock read 12:02. She had only been lying there half an hour. Hitsugaya was downstairs partying, she had been invited, but would rather pout and be tortured by the couch then play nice with that man.

"Happy birthday to me." She muttered pulling on the lamp string, illuminating the room. She dug through her bag looking for the small box her father had given her. The damn elusive thing. Finally she landed a hit on the small green square and pulled it out of the mess of manga that was her carry on. Instead of wasting time on the usual, 'I wonder what it is' rituals, she just tore into the paper. The box was small and white; here she took a moment to contemplate what it could before slowly removing the lid.

Inside was a simple necklace, gold chain, and three medium sized emeralds encased in a swirly gold pendant. It looked old, she assumed it had belonged to her mother. She spied a note in the top and tugged at it. It didn't come out. She pulled a little harder, nothing. Harder again. Nil. Finally she gritted her teeth and yanked. The note came out at last. It was a full sheet of paper, folded into four; the first fold revealed a poorly drawn caricature of her father, grinning about his amazing adhesive powers. She would have to hit him for that.

When Karin unfolded the note entirely, she found rather subdued handwriting.

_'Karin,_

_You're eighteen today, and I couldn't be happier with how you've grown. This was your mother's; I bought it for her. She always intended for you to have it. I know you don't wear jewellery much, but you can always have this for special occasions._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Dad'_

Karin smiled and looked at the necklace, it was pretty. She would wear it tomorrow. Her mother's... she didn't remember much about her mother, she had only been four when she died, but she always remembered a warmth her life had. A warmth she hadn't been able to find since then. Her mind drifted back to one of her earliest memories; of a young boy who taught her to move forward.

* * *

She was six; it had been a little over a year and a half since her mom died. It was a sunny summer day, she felt cold. She had been doing this for a while now, running out of the garden, and kicking a large cherry tree. It was building up her leg strength for soccer, it was helping her get out her anger, and it was keeping her from crying.

_"What are you doing?"_ A voice called. Karin didn't flinch. She continued to beat at the tree.

_"I'm training."_ She called to the unknown voice.

_"For what?"_

_"Soccer."_ A long pause, the tree rustled and a boy plopped down next to her. Karin looked at him, with his white hair and darker skin and thought he was a tree spirit.

_"Shouldn't you be wearing shoes?"_ He inquired.

_"No. It's better this way."_

_"Your foot is bleeding."_ He noted calmly.

_"Thanks."_ She muttered.

_"What's wrong?"_ The boy asked.

_"Did I say something was wrong?"_ She challenged, not breaking her focus on the tree.

_"No."_ He shrugged. _"But this is my favourite tree, and I see you out here a lot. Almost every day. Always kicking and kicking till your foot bleeds, then you hobble back inside and come out and do it again. Why?"_

_"Because."_

_"Did you lose someone?"_ That broke her focus. She stomped down and turned to look at him, realizing her foot had gone numb, her leg gave out, and she fell down.

_"None of your business."_ She snapped looking at the grass.

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"No."_ Her response was flat and dull and entirely unconvincing.

_"You shouldn't be hurting yourself."_

_"This is nothing to the pain Yuzu feels. She cries all the time."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"My sister."_

_"Oh. Why is she crying all the time?"_

_"Because."_

_"That's not an answer."_

_"Who are you anyway?"_

_"I'm Toushirou."_

Karin pouted and massaged her foot.

_"Go away."_

_"I'm just trying to help. Can I tell you something?"_

He interpreted silence as yes.

_"My mom died a long time ago. I never knew her, but I always miss her. Sometimes I like to think that she's hanging out somewhere. Maybe here. This was her favourite tree."_

_"Sorry."_ Karin muttered.

_"Don't be. Not to me anyway. Maybe be sorry to your family, or yourself. You shouldn't hurt yourself."_ She remained silent and Toushirou looked up at the sky, dark clouds were gathering._ "C'mon we should get inside."_

She didn't move. She didn't say anything, but she couldn't stand.

He stood for a few seconds, a dark gloom that had nothing to do with the weather descended upon them.

_"Okay here we go."_ He knelt down in front of her, offering her a piggy back.

_"I don't need your help."_ She snorted.

_"Whatever."_ He snapped back awkwardly manoeuvring the small girl onto his back.

_"I said I don't"_

_"Just say thank you."_

_"Thanks."_ Karin muttered and flushed a little. She hated not being able to do stuff on her own.

That had been a long time ago. In a whole other world. Where there was no boss, no servants, only dreams and blue skies. She had tried to play with Toushirou a few times after that, but could never find him. He probably didn't even know it was her. He was too much of an ass.

* * *

Downstairs at the hotel lounge Hitsugaya starred into the bottom of his glass. He wasn't in the mood for drinking, or partying. Or anything really. There was this odd feeling in his stomach. He left the full glass on the bar and walked away. He wasn't going back up to the room; that felt like a wrong idea. All the stores were closed; he didn't like shopping much anyway.

Thinking of shopping made him feel a little bit guilty. He should at least buy Karin a birthday present, after he'd selfishly dragged her on his little excursion, away from her family on her birthday. She had stayed upstairs, electing to mope alone, rather than come to the bar with him. Not that he was much fun anyway. He checked his watch, 12:35. The night was still young. He hurried out of the bar, past the crush of tourists and into the open air.

The only thing open was a 24-hour convenience store; it would provide a decent waste of a few minutes. Toushiro was really just killing time, unwilling to go back to the room and admit to his grumpy assistant that his night had been as dismal as hers. He really didn't need to buy anything; the resort provided everything he could want, and more. Still, the billionaire felt the urge to buy something, just to provide the night clerk with something to do.

* * *

"_So even though my boss is a complete jackass, and he took me away from Yuzu and Ichi-nii for my birthday, it hasn't been all bad. I kicked him in the elevator, and while I'm sure you don't approve of violence, I'm sure you approve of your oldest daughter standing up for herself." _Karin sat cross legged on the bed, looking out the window talking to the night sky. _"I miss you mom."_ Her voice hitched lightly. _"I'm eighteen now, I hope you're proud of me. I hope I turned out all right. I know I'm not pretty and skilled like Yuzu, but I'm trying."_

"I'm sure she's very proud of you." A voice sounded from the other side of the room.

Karin turned around, pure mortification on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked the white haired man.

"Since you called me a jackass." He responded coolly.

"Which time?" Karin grinned cheekily.

"Watch yourself, Kurosaki. That behaviour won't fly any other day of the year." He approached the bed and Karin noticed a cardboard drink tray in his hand, two convenience store coffees in said tray, and a pack of spearmint gum.

He noticed her scrutinizing his purchases and coloured slightly. "It was an impulse buy." He muttered. "Happy birthday." He handed her a cup and the gum. "It's hot chocolate." Karin made a soft 'oh' sound as she took the items. "I'll get you something better tomorrow, obviously, but there wasn't much open, and I felt bad coming back empty handed." He removed his own coffee cup and took a sip. "They call this sludge coffee?" He exclaimed, placing it on the side table with a look of utter distain.

Karin chuckled to herself , sipping her hot chocolate. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's just a drink."

Karin shook her head softly, "You really think she's proud of me?"

"How could she not be? You're a wonderfully selfless person, you always take care of everyone, and frankly Kurosaki, we'd all be lost without you."

Karin smiled into her cup, trying to hide her massive grin. "I think you've had too much to drink tonight."

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked, and then continued without letting her answer. Karin rolled her eyes good naturedly, so typical.

"I had two drinks tonight, I usually don't drink. When I go out to those parties, I drink water. Those girls I bring home, it's all for show. I give them a few kisses and pay them off. I'm expected to act a certain way, and I do, because then people will write me off as a typical young rich playboy. Keeps the press out of my personal life. Sometimes I forget that I'm supposed to be pretending. I've been rude to you Kurosaki, and for that I'm sorry."

Karin set her cup down with a smile and tapped her boss lightly on the shoulder. "I always suspected you had a soul in there somewhere." She grinned.

"Do not make me regret telling you this Kurosaki." He warned, looking very serious.

"Oh settle down." She smiled, moving to get off the bed.

"Wait." He snagged her wrist, leaving her unable to move any further off the piece of furniture. Karin looked back at him curiously; he looked into her dark eyes. "Happy Birthday." He repeated, tugging her arm until she all but fell back onto the bed. Karin beamed when she understood his meaning.

"Thank you." She ruffled his hair, causing him to sour slightly and bat her hand away.

Karin tucked her knees up, picking up her hot chocolate again.

"I guess it's not the worst birthday." She conceded lightly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys, let me know what you think. I've got a lot planned for this story, I can't wait for it all. Drop me a line, let me know if you're enjoying this or whatever. Reviews feed my soul.**

**~Tulip **


End file.
